There Goes My Life
by sarahbelle08
Summary: Song Fic based on the song and music video for "There Goes My Life" by Kenny Chesney! Please read and review!


There Goes My Life  
  
"Hey, Harry!" Ron called across the field to Harry.  
"What?" Harry yelled back, his eyes darting around, looking for the snitch.  
"I think Hermione wants you," Ron hollered back.  
"What!" Harry gasped, nearly falling off his broom. Nobody knew about them.  
"She's waving you over!" Ron yelled, and Harry noticed Hermione standing at the edge of the pitch waving him over.  
"I'll be right back," Harry called to Ron as he descended towards Hermione. Hermione pulled him over by the locker rooms and then started speaking.  
"Harry," she began, but her voice broke.  
"Mione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, turning her to face him. "Oh my gosh, Hermione, what's the matter," concern filled Harry's voice as he watched tears spill down her cheeks.  
"Oh, Harry," Hermione sobbed as she threw her arms around his neck and held on as she wept. "I'm so sorry," she whispered into his shoulder.  
"Sorry for what?" Harry asked, pulling her away from him so he could look her in the eye.  
"Harry," Hermione began, tears falling rapidly down her cheeks, "I- I'm pregnant," she whispered, looking down at the ground.  
"What?" Harry asked, disbelief filled his voice.  
"I said, I'm pregnant," Hermione repeated, tears welling up in her eyes.  
"I-I, um, uh," Harry stuttered, backing away slowly, "I got to go. I need to think," with that he dashed off to the locker rooms.  
Hermione broke down sobbing as she slowly walked back towards the castle.  
Meanwhile, Harry sat on the floor in the locker room, head in his hands, as he started to cry. What had he gotten himself into? Sure, he wanted kids, but for Christ's sake, he was only seventeen! Harry, left the locker room long after practice ended, and went straight to his room.  
  
All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
  
Got my whole life ahead.  
  
Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
  
How'm I gonna raise one.  
  
All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.  
  
So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.  
  
Oh well, those plans are long gone.  
  
And he said,  
  
There goes my life.  
  
There goes my future, my everything.  
  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye.  
  
There goes my life.......  
  
"Dada!" Jessica squealed in delight when Harry walked through the door after work.  
"Hello, sweetie," Harry smiled, picking his daughter up out of her high chair. Jessica giggled happily as he spun her around in his arms.  
"Harry, is that you?" Hermione called from the second floor landing.  
"Yeah, Mione. Want me to bring her up?" He called back to his wife.  
"That's okay, I'll be down in a minute!" Hermione yelled, her voice growing quieter as she moved down the hall.  
Harry brought Jessica into the next room and sat her on the floor. He squatted beside her and growled teasingly at her. "I'm gonna get you!"  
"No, Dada!" Jessica cried, giggling as she started running towards the stairs.  
"I've got Mr. Snuffles," Harry smiled as he picked up the worn teddy bear.  
"No, Mista Snuffows! Dada, no!" Jessica pulled at the bear's foot until she got him free. Then she hurried back to the staircase, glancing over her shoulder every couple feet and giggling. She started climbing the stairs, dragging the bear behind her until she reached the top. Then she took off running as fast as her little legs would allow, clutching the bear to her chest and laughing all the way to her bedroom. Harry laughed as he stood and walked up the stairs to find Hermione reading Jessica a storybook, while his little girl tucked all her animals in bed. All Harry could do was stand in the door jam and smile.  
  
A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
  
Oh yeah..........he loves that little girl.  
  
Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
  
As she fumbles up those stairs.  
  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
  
Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls.  
  
He smiles.....  
  
There goes my life.  
  
There goes my future, my everything.  
  
I love you, daddy good-night.  
  
There goes my life.  
  
Harry put the last suitcase into the trunk of Jessica's car, sighing sadly.  
"Dad! Hurry up!" Jessica yelled from the porch.  
"Coming," Harry called to her as he made his way up the front walk. He stood next to Hermione, who had tears streaming silently down her cheeks. "It'll be okay sweetie," Harry whispered in her ear, giving her shoulders a light squeeze.  
"Okay, I'm all set!" Jessica grinned, stepping onto the porch.  
"Well, we'll see you at Christmas and Easter," Hermione smiled half- heartedly. "I love you, sweetie," she whispered, pulling her daughter into a tight hug.  
"I love you too, Mum," Jessica smiled, sniffling. "Dad," she smiled, turning to face Harry.  
"Jess," Harry replied, tears welling up in his eyes. "Love you, sweetie," he said, pulling her into a bear hug.  
"I love you too, Dad," Jessica cried, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. "I'm going to miss you," she smiled at them.  
"Here, I'll walk you to your car," Hermione took her arm and lead her down the walkway.  
Harry turned and walked into the house, and stood by the large picture window. He watched the two women of his life embrace and the younger one got into the car. Tears started running down his cheeks, and he didn't even bother to wiped them away as he sunk into a chair. He held his head in his hands and cried, because she was the best mistake he ever made.  
  
She had that Honda loaded down.  
  
With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.  
  
He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said your good to go.  
  
She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast.  
  
And he cried,  
  
There goes my life.  
  
There goes my future, my everything.  
  
I love you.  
  
Baby good-bye.  
  
There goes my life.  
  
There goes my life.  
  
Baby good-bye.  
  
Even if you don't like country music (me), you'll love this song and the video – unless you've already seen it. The song is called "There Goes My  
Life" by Kenny Chesney. Listen to it if you ever get the chance.  
  
Please review! Sarah May 


End file.
